This specification relates to geo-tagging digital images, for example, depicting landmarks, points of interest and the like. For example, metadata can be associated with a digital image such that the associated metadata includes a geographical location and an orientation of a camera that acquired the image, as well as a geographical location of the image's subject.
Images such as digital photos can contain a vast amount of visual information including potentially multiple objects in the foreground and different objects in the background or otherwise further away. However, the visual information typically does not convey many of the details associated with capturing the image. Therefore, text-based image metadata can be recorded and stored along with an image, such as in an image file header. Image metadata is structured data that describes characteristics of an associated image.